Cloud computing allows client device platforms to access software and data stored on servers at a remote location. The client device platform gains access to the servers through a web browser or a light weight desktop or mobile application through a network connection. Typically the data transferred over a network is sent using platform independent programming languages such as Extensible Markup Language (XML) or JavaScript Object Notation (JSON). By removing heavy computing processes from the user's device, the resources devoted to processing data may be minimized. However, for efficiency reasons certain client device platforms (e.g., the PS3 from Sony Computer Entertainment) do not use XML or JSON. Instead the platform sends data in the form of binary payloads.
In resource-starved environments like video game consoles (e.g., the PlaySation3 from Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc.) there is often a fixed amount of resources available to the device. Additional processing requirements will take resources away from the game running on the device and degrade the overall gaming experience. Therefore, when retrieving data from the cloud, the communication methods cannot interfere with the resources devoted to the gaming. Devices that interact with resource-starved environments have to accept information coming from them in a non-resource intensive way. This requires the servers to accept data from the client device platform in whatever format the client device platform produces (e.g., binary) rather than a platform independent format (e.g., XML).
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a for a private cloud-based processing pipeline architecture that will allow a client device platform to send data in any format and be converted into a platform independent format.